


Things for family

by Theyre_everywhere1223



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Dom/sub, Episode: s05e15 The Long Goodbye Job, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, dom eliot, emotional breakdowns, sub neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyre_everywhere1223/pseuds/Theyre_everywhere1223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back before they were Neal Caffrey and Eliot Spencer, they were Danny Brooks and Spencer Hill. They grew up together and Danny's Aunt Ellen always told them that for the you love, for those you call family whether by blood or choice, there is nothing that you don't do.</p><p>As they grew this stuck in their minds, and now when no one but they remember the boys they use to be, a choice is before them. Will they stick to what they were raised to believe, or turn their backs on it to take care of the one they love? And what will those around them do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things for family

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at the end

Neal fought for the air to gasp. His back and ass burned from the lashes Eliot had dealt him, his wrists ached from where Eliot had bound them to his bed earlier, and now he held his hands behind his head like he was told to, now his ass ached with the stretch of the cock that was driving him nuts, taking him apart and putting him back together as he strained against the hands on his neck, all of it skillfully taking him apart as it put him back together in the way only Eliot could, only Eliot knew how to, in the way he trusted only Eliot to.

They were both racing for release, Neal shuddering and shaking and gasping on top of Eliot as Eliot dug his heels in and thrusts harder into the slender man, both hands tight on his neck to hold him in place, but light enough to prevent the bruises. Neal had enough bruises from Eliot's mouth and firm grip elsewhere.

Neither man heard the footsteps outside the door or the voices. 

"Come for me darlin'." Eliot growled. Neal let out a wounded sound that echoed as he came, Eliot following him over the edge, releasing Neal's neck just a fraction of a second too late so the group that chose that moment to burst through the door saw his hands wrapped there before Neal collapsed against him. 

Peter, Mozzie, and Jones stood in the doorway, taking in the pair on the bed, the image of hands on Neal's neck burned in their minds, with both Jones and Peter having their guns out. Clothes still laid on the floor, ropes around the head and footboard, the flogger sat innocently on the nightstand, and the second Eliot had registered their presence, he rolled Neal gently, but quickly, off his cock and between him and the wall and had a gun in his hands, up and pointing at the trio to counter the two pointing at them.

He may hate guns as much as Neal did, but with the trouble his darling was attracting in New York he wasn't going to not have one with them to protect his darlin’.

Neal registered someone was there and burrowed closer to Eliot, still deep in his subspace.

No one spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Eliot snarled. Neal whimpered and pressed closer. Eliot fought back the urge to comfort him. 

"FBI. Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my CI?" Peter growled. Eliot ran his eyes over them, taking all the minute details like Neal and Sofie had taught him.

"Let me see your badges. Toss them." Eliot ordered. They shared looks, but the reminder of where they were and who he had in the bed with him had them complying. He caught them with one hand and quickly looked them over. They matched the descriptions Neal had given so he tossed them back and nodded to Mozzie.

"Another CI and his friend Mozzie." Jones clarified. Eliot nodded and sat up, Neal coming with him, still burrowed in, not looking at them.

"Okay. I'm an old friend of Neal's, and yes I know what you saw and see doesn't look that way, but we will explain, can you just give us a half hour? Someone can stand in hall and someone on the balcony if it makes you feel better, just not in here." Eliot asked, putting his gun onto the nightstand after he uncocked it and turned the safety on. Peter and Jones shared glances while Mozzie kept watching them as Neal slithered around and into Eliot's lap. Eliot's arms went around him and started running his hands lightly, methodically over Neal's back. Mozzie nodded.

"Fine. Jr. Suit will sit on the balcony and me and Suit will be in the hall." Mozzie grabbed Peter and stalked off without giving either agent a chance to protest. The door closed and Jones looked at him for a moment before going onto the balcony and taking out his phone, watching them through the windows.

"Sir?" Neal looked up as in question. Eliot smiled and cupped his face.

"It's okay darlin'. They just wanted to talk to you so we have to clean okay darlin'?" Eliot reassured. Neal nodded and kissed him gently, the urgency of earlier gone. Eliot lovingly kissed him back before rolling him under him and onto his stomach. He kissed back of his neck softly.

"I'll be right back." Eliot whispered. He walked into the bathroom and quickly wiped himself down and re wetted the rag before coming back out. He gently cleaned Neal, watching Neal start to come back to himself as he finished before looking over the lashes and his wrists for anything that would need the first aid kit and found nothing. As Eliot coxed the pouting Neal into the shower, who, while was a bit more Neal and bit less his beautiful darling, was still pretty deep in his subspace and just wanted to cuddle in bed, he glanced out the window at Jones and saw him still watching them, with a confused expression and the phone at his ear. He ignored it and got Neal showered and then, this time staying in the privacy of the bathroom, rubbed lotion into Neal's skin, bringing him up more. They came out and Eliot got them both dressed and he got Neal on the couch with his sketchbook before he gestured the agent inside. The moment he did, he said something into his phone and the door opened and Peter walked in, closing his phone with Mozzie behind him.

"Give Neal about ten more minutes and he should up enough to talk to you. Are you hungry?" Eliot asked. He was moving around the kitchen, getting stuff for sandwiches. They watched him with puzzled expressions as he breezed over to the couch and held a glass of water with a straw next to Neal as he looked at them for an answer. Neal, hand flying over the page and eyes bright with wonder and happiness, automatically leaned over to grasp the straw with his mouth and drink the glass dry. Eliot ran a hand over his hair as they nodded and Eliot breezed back into the kitchen.

"Okay. A Mozzie, Peter and Jones sub coming up." Eliot said after grabbing one of Neal's little notebooks he kept in a drawer. He flipped it to a page and quickly started making a sandwich.

"Are you not even-" Mozzie started asking as Eliot finished the sandwich and set it in front of him.

"I don't have to. Neal's had a few a head injuries when we were younger that made him forget things that he knew, like how his friends like their sandwiches, so he writes it down and marks who it's for. I'm just following his recipes." Eliot held up the book. They could see at the top in Neal's neat print where the word Pre or post shaking Mozzie's world views was written. Mozzie took the plate and went to sit at the table as Eliot continued making sandwiches. After he made Peter's he made one for Neal that Neal walked into the kitchen to get without either of them exchanging a word.

"Thank you." Neal murmured into a light kiss. Eliot nodded with a light smile and Neal took his plate to sit at the table with Peter and Mozzie. No one spoke as Eliot quickly made his and Jones's sandwiches and got him and Neal glasses of water before sitting next to Neal, who had already eaten half his sandwich. Neal scooted his chair closer to Eliot. 

Everyone was silent for a moment before Peter spoke.

"What exactly did we walk in on Neal?" Peter asked lightly, taking note that Neal was not fully back to his usual self. Neal looked up at him.

"I've been falling apart so I called Eliot. He's the only one I trust to do this for me. I've known him longer than I've known Mozzie." Neal said without really explaining. Eliot leveled a look at him.

"Neal, just from what we can put together, he ties you up, beats you, rapes you, and chokes you!" Peter sounded angry. He looked angry, they all did, but none of it compared to the look on Neal's face once the word rape passed his lips.

"Peter, Eliot didn't rape me. I was asking for it. I am always asking for it." Neal almost snapped back. Eliot stayed silent but supportive by his side. 

"Neal, no one is ever asking to be raped-" Jones started.

"No!" Neal cut him off by jumping to his feet and smacking his hands on the table.

"I literally was asking for it. I called him and asked him to come over because I needed him to put me back together. I asked him to tie me up and flog me and fuck me and choke me. Maybe not in so many words but I only needed one word to make it stop and I knew that even when you guys came in. Just like he only needed one word to check that I was okay to keep going. It was not rape, it is not abuse, it is an adult relationship, a safe, sane, and consensual adult relationship that honestly? I would have never said anything to any of you about had you not walked in when you did!" Neal snapped. They blinked as Eliot rested a hand on his arm and gently pulled him back down.

"Darlin', finish your sandwich. You need it because god knows when you last ate." Eliot prodded. Neal glared at all of them, including Eliot who just raised an eyebrow and nodded to the sandwich, before grumpily picking it up and taking a bite.

"Really? You want what he does to you?" Peter looked skeptical. Neal nodded.

"Yes Peter I do. I like being tied up and held down. I like being flogged and whipped and paddled and a number of other things including choked. I like being fucked so well I have to concentrate on how I'm walking so no one suspects anything. And I like what happened after too." Neal ignored the faces as he went into detail. 

"After?" Mozzie asked, watching the pair closely. They both nodded.

"The aftercare is just as important if not more so as the act itself though some doms don't think so. Every sub is different and it can be different after every scene. With Neal it's a little cuddling before clean up with a rag and a check for anything that would need the first aid kit. Then more cuddling or a shower, depending on him, then after the shower I get some food and water into him and we nap and from there it varies. In the act they have all the control to stop it with just that one word but they are still giving up all of their control so the aftercare is important to help bring them back to reality, to help settle them, and to help settle you as well. You have just taken all control from someone and hurt them, had sex with them, and even if they didn't say that word to make it stop, it can still screw with you a little so taking care of them afterwards helps." Eliot was the one who explained this time, finally speaking up about the subject. 

"Is that why you wanted us to give you a half hour?" Jones asked. Eliot nodded.

"Yeah. Sometimes the aftercare can be even more intimate than the act itself, especially with relationships like mine and Neal's. We've known each other for a long time, and we do take other lovers, and while we have taken on lovers to have this part of our life with before in the past, it has always ended badly for us when it's not each other so it's a purely Neal and Eliot thing now and because of that..." Eliot trailed off.

"We can go months without seeing each other. In the aftercare, things tend to come out. Sad and angry and bitter and even happy things that we feel we can't really talk to anyone else about fully. There's been a time or two where we've broken things during the aftercare because of the things that came out, so while the things we do may not be are intimate, the conversation is much more so because all your walls are already down." Neal took over, laying a hand on Eliot's forearm. The trio nodded absently, still just watching the pair. 

"Well... I think we should leave. There is obviously a reason Eliot is here, and you guys deserve that privacy. Take care. I'll be by to pick you up in the morning Neal. Thank you for the sandwiches Eliot." Peter stood and ushered the other two out of the apartment. The moment the door closed Neal was in Elliot's lap, cuddled in closed.

"Shhh... It's okay darlin'. They don't care or think any less of you. It's okay. I've gotcha and I'll be here until you tell me to go." Eliot soothed softly as Neal's shoulders started shaking.

"Don't go Spencer. Stay here with me? Ask Nate if you guys can move to New York and stay with me unless it's a job? Please Spencer. I can't keep doing this without you. I miss you constantly." Neal begged quietly into his neck. Eliot nodded.

"I will darlin'. I will. I've just been waiting on you to ask." Eliot said, tightening his arms around Neal. A few moments later and they were exchanging frantic kisses and tearing at each others clothes. Eliot pushed the plates away from them on the table and laid Neal back on it before yanking his sweats down. Neal moaned as Eliot played with the plug that was holding him open. 

"Spencer... Come on! Just fuck me already!" Neal begged. Eliot growled and eased it out before slipping a finger inside Neal to check if he had enough lube and was stretched enough before unzipping his jeans and pushing them out of the way to free his cock. He spit into his hand and stroked his cock a few times before sliding home into Neal. Neal moaned and clawed at his back, trying to draw Eliot closer. 

This time neither held back as they rocked against each other and raced to their orgasms, desperate in a different way. This had nothing to do with falling apart for either of them, this was solely reassurance that they were there, that they were cared for, loved, this was about the human connection and the need for orgasm. This was hands in hair and on shoulders and hips and cock. This was legs wrapped tight. This was moans and growls and groans and names echoing off of walls and falling from lips. This was gentle needy kisses on mouths and necks and shoulders.

This was 'I love you' being ghosted from one mouth to next as they reached their peaks. 

They laid panting on the table for minute before Eliot gently pulled out and they walked to the bed, shedding the remains of their clothes before collapsing onto it and as they curled next to each other, they drifted off. 

~The next morning

"I'll see you later?" Neal questioned. Eliot shrugged.

"Maybe. I'll call Nate and talk to him. If he says yes I might head up and help them move down here, but if so, I'll call you." Eliot said. He kissed Neal. Neal nodded when Eliot pulled away.

"Okay. I love you. Talk to you later Spencer." Neal pressed a kiss to Eliot's lips and took the coffees from the counter and left the apartment. Eliot watched him leave the house and get into Peter's car before picking up his phone and calling Nate.

"Hey Eliot. Is something wrong?" Nate answered. 

"No. I'm moving to New York and I want you guys to come with." Eliot said briefly. He heard Nate freeze.

"New York?" Nate asked. Sofie's, Parker's, and Harrison's voices pipped up in the background.

"Yeah." 

"You want us all to move to New York?" Their team's voices got louder. Eliot pushed back a sigh.

"Yeah Nate I do. I got someone here who needs me and they can't leave." Eliot said. There was silence from Nate and he heard Harrison's voice get louder as Sofie's and Parker's got softer.

"One minute Eliot." Nate said. He hear the phone go on mute and he waited. He tapped his foot impatiently against the floor as he leaned against the counter. 

"We have one more job to do here. It's going to take a few weeks but we need you here but afterwards New York sounds great." Nate's voice came back over the line. He could hear Hardison clicking away and still no Sofie or Parker.

"Nate... Does this have anything to do with why you picked Portland? Is this a job you've been working on? You and Hardison?" Eliot asked. If they had been working on this the entire time they were in Portland... It was possible they could die or go to prison. A lot more possible than ever before and he couldn't do that to Neal. Not right now when in the year since Neal had been Peter's CI he had been calling Eliot at least every other month.

"Yeah. It is, we've just been getting information and we finally have everything we need and we just need a few more weeks to pull it off." Nate answered. He could heard Hardison bang his head on the table. Hardison and Parker were the only ones who knew about Neal.

"Nate what's the probability of me dying or going to jail on this job?" Eliot asked. He had to ask. If it was low, he couldn't leave them hanging but if it was too high he couldn't risk not coming back to Neal. Not now.

"Eliot?" Nate knew something was off. No one asked questions like that. Not anymore anyways.

"What is it Nate?" Eliot pressed. There was a pause.

"I'm not sure but it's as low as I can make it." Nate avoided. Eliot growled.

"What is it Nate?" Eliot near snarled.

"Well obviously it's higher than nor-"

"Put Hardison on the phone Nate. Now." Eliot cut him off. He heard shuffling before Hardison answered.

"If I do this what are the chances I won't come home to Neal?" Eliot asked. Hardison sighed.

"Honestly man? If he felt the need to ask you to stay, then that's what you need to do because they're pretty high. The payoffs great but for you? I wouldn't take the risk. There's got to be a hitter or two that you know enough to trust or owe you the favors to do the job in your place, but the job has to have a hitter and unless you don't know someone you can send us, you shouldn't come out here. Me and Parker will send you your stuff and meet up with you in New York in a few weeks man." Hardison was blunt. Eliot breathed loudly, ignoring the furious Nate in the background.

"Okay. I've got a few people I might be able to send. I'll let you know by tonight. Thanks Alec." Eliot sighed into phone. He could practically hear Hardison nod.

"No problem man. Tell him we say hi. Talk to you later Eliot." Hardison replied.

"Will do. Talk to you later." Eliot said before snapping the phone closed. He stood there for a few moments before lacing on his boots and leaving, shooting off a text to Neal.

'May have to head back for a few weeks for a last job in Portland. Not sure yet.' Was all it read.

~Meanwhile with Neal and Peter

"Hi Peter." Neal greeted cheerfully as he slid into Peter's car before passing him one of the coffees. Peter nodded.

"Good morning I take it Neal?" Peter took a sip before putting it in the cup holder and pulling away from the curb. Neal nodded. 

"Yes. I'm looking at a lot of good mornings in my future." Neal told his handler. One of Peter's eyebrows went up. 

"Oh?" He prodded. Neal just nodded. The ride was silent for several minutes before Neal's phone chimed. He slid it from his pocket and opened it to read the text from Eliot before he frowned.

"Is something wrong Neal?" Peter asked, worried now. Neal shrugged.

"Eliot was calling his boss this morning to see about a transfer. It looks like something's come up and unless he can find someone to cover it for him he'll have to head back for a few weeks to take care of it. It sounds as if he doesn't really want to which is worrying." Neal explained. Peter studied him from the corner of his eye.

"What does Eliot do?" Peter asked. Neal paused for a moment.

"Eliot is a security specialist that works with a team of people. Their boss plans it, and they each have different areas they test and sometimes it can be a bit dangerous, especially for Eliot. One of them tests cyber security and another tests the general security of the buildings and the last one tests the personnel on recognizing cons and Eliot he tests the security forces physical skills. Their clients only meet with their boss and are the only ones that know a security check is taking place, and then they run it like thieves and hackers and grifters and hitters. Part of Eliot's job is making sure the other three don't get hurt. It sounds like they have a job that's going to take a few weeks and for some reason Eliot doesn't want to do it. He's wary of it. Which is worrying because they've all been working together almost exclusively for five years and would died or kill for each other." Neal explained. Peter nodded thoughtfully. 

"Eliot's last name wouldn't be Spencer would it? And working for Nate Ford? Because if so, that's a good pick Neal, but if Nate is going after what I think he is from the information he asked about, don't let Eliot go back to Portland." Peter urged. Neal twisted in his seat and stared at Peter.

"What do you know about the job Nate's pushing on?" Neal asked. Peter shrugged.

"I don't know much, but when they moved out there last year he asked a lot of questions about Interpol and in the last month or so he's started asking about them and the Black Book. If Nate is willing to move Leverage Inc to New York so Eliot can be with you but wants to pull one last job, I'd say it has to do with Interpol, and if it has to do with the Black Book too... No matter how much of a mastermind Nate Ford is, the chances of Eliot getting hurt, of him dying or going jail, they're huge. Don't let him go back Neal. Even if you need my help to keep him drugged and tied up until it's too late; don't let him." Peter expounded. Neal stared wide eyed at his friend.

"You know Nate from his IYS days don't you? And you owe him a few favors and maybe he even owes you a few. That's how you know." Neal said. Peter just nodded.

"What happened to Nate's boy was wrong and it drove him off the rails some, but his team, they caught the Robin Hood bug and they make sure he doesn't lose it. He may be on the wrong side of the law but other than Sterling, no one really chases them for their current actions because they tend to either not leave a trace or what they expose is so much bigger than them." Peter shrugged. Neal slumped in his seat. 

"Okay. I'll keep him here. Thank you Peter." Neal said as they parked the car. They climbed out.

“Hey, if it you need help keeping him here, let me know. I have a few favors I can pull with Nate to keep him here.” Peter added as they walked into the building. Neal nodded and the subject was dropped as they made their way through the building and upstairs, both worried about the crew Nate led. The White Collar agents noticed their silence throughout the day and Neal constantly checking his phone, but Jones, having an idea that it might have something to do with Eliot, told them all to back off. 

Near the end of the day Neal practically jumped a foot in the air when his cell phone rang.

“Hello?” Neal answered, hoping he wouldn’t have to excuse himself from the bullpen and to Peter’s office for the call.

“Hey darlin’.” Eliot’s voice came over the line. He didn’t sound as if he had bad news, so Neal let the genuine smile cross his face that always wanted to at the sound of his voice.

“Hey Eliot.” Neal knew he still had the attention of most of the bullpen.

“So I don’t have to go to Portland but…” Eliot trailed off and Neal could feel the smile fall off his face as he stood.

“But you want to.” Neal said flatly, climbing the stairs. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him.

“I do. I found a hitter I trust to do the job with them, but from what Hardison was saying I’m not sure if I even really trust myself to do it.” Eliot sounded worried. Neal knocked on Peter’s door and Peter waved him in. He shut it and plopped into one of the chairs.

“What did they tell you about the job Eliot?” Neal asked, a heavy frown on his face. Peter gestured to his phone questioningly. Neal shook his head.

“Nothing really, but what they did say… it has me worried. When they were picking a new spot they picked Portland with this job in mind. Do you realize how long we’ve been in Portland Neal? And then Hardison told me that if you asked me to stay to only come back for the job if I had to. To not come back at all, that he and Parker would send me my stuff. That’s all sorts of bad right there.” Eliot said over the line in a near whisper. Neal sighed and pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. 

“I don’t want you to go. Nate and Peter know each other from Nate’s IYS days and Nate’s been using his IYS contacts for this job. He’s asking questions about Interpol Eliot.” Neal said. He heard Eliot suck in a breath and could see him in his mind’s eye go still.

“How do I not go Neal? We may be a crew to a lot of people, but we’re a team. How can I let them take on Interpol alone?” Eliot asked. Neal closed his eyes. He could feel Peter’s eyes on him. 

“Nie zostawić ich w spokoju Spencer. To nigdy nie było w każdym z nas. Wystarczy przyjść do mnie do domu?” Neal pleaded in Polish. He heard Eliot sigh.

“Zawsze będę wracać do domu do ciebie Danny. Kocham Cię.” Eliot replied. Neal smiled shakily to himself, ignoring Peter.

“Też Cię kocham.” Neal hung up the phone and buried his head in his hands. Peter looked at his own phone for a moment before moving to sit next to Neal.

“Neal…” He prodded gently. Neal looked up at him with red eyes.

“I’ve known Eliot since before I was Neal. We were raised to never abandon those we care about and our family. His time in the army only drove that home for him. I don’t want him there but he would hate himself if he wasn’t and something happened, and we would both lose some of the respect we have for him if he didn’t go even if nothing goes wrong. So the only thing left for me to do was to give my blessing.” Neal looked heartbroken. Peter pulled him close, hugging the young man to him who had just quite possibly sent the man he loved to his death. 

After several long minutes of the usually composed conman breaking apart in his arms, Neal pulled away, wiping his tears away. He stood and straightened his suit and looked at Peter, a mask back on his face, only the red of his eyes and the red of his tear tracks showing his grief.

“Go home Neal. Spend some time with Eliot before he has to catch his flight.” Peter cut off whatever he was going to say. Neal’s smile grew shaky for a moment before steadying and he nodded and left Peter’s office. Peter watched him skillfully dart around and deflect the questions about his appearance and departure as he left from the top of the stairs before Jones turned and walked up them, Diana behind him. He gestured them into his office and told them to sit before picking up his phone.

“Hi Peter, what can I do for you?” Nate cheerfully answered his phone. Peter scowled at nothing before answering.

“Call off this job with Interpol.” Peter demanded. Nate inhaled sharply and so did the agents in front of him.

“I don’t know-” 

“Don’t play with me Nathan. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Call off the job with Interpol and the black book. Pass it to a different crew. I don’t care, just don’t do it Nathan.” Peter growled. Nate paused on the other side of the line. 

“Why not? Why shouldn’t we do this job Peter? Do you know how long we’ve been planning this job?” Nate questioned. Peter licked his lips.

“You’ve been planning this job for almost a year Nate and that alone should tell you why it’s a bad idea. But if you need another reason, Eliot.” Peter said. Jones straightened in his seat at the name. It was Neal’s lover and he had something to do with this Nate guy. It made Jones’s gut churn, and Diana was getting increasingly worried and frustrated at the men on her team. Nate growled over the line.

“What does Eliot have to do with it? You know why Hardison told him to stay in New York if he could? Why he asked for us to move to New York?” Nate asked. Peter smirked.

“I do, and that’s why I’m saying not to do it Nate.” Peter baited. Jones resisted a growl himself.

“Get to the chase Burke.” Nate said. Peter leaned back in his chair.

“What do you know about Neal Caffrey?” Peter asked. He could practically hear the puzzlement in both rooms on either side of the country.

“Probably one of the greatest conmen in the world, was only caught because of those bonds he took a chance on because he did his time on his knees and back to get to where he wanted to be and had lost everything and wasn’t letting that pretty girl of his, what did you say her name was, Kate? do her time there. Broke out of prison when she broke up with him a year ago and is now your CI.” Nate played along with Peter. Peter’s smirk grew.

“Exactly. Conmen aren’t exactly known for breakdowns are they?” Peter further prodded. Jones and Diana grew worried.

“Of course not, not for the men, even for cons.” Peter could hear the eyeroll.

“Exactly and yet that is what I just witnessed because of you. You know we have nothing on Neal before he turned eighteen, well Eliot probably has everything on Neal there is to know because they grew up together. They are together, it’s been a long distance open relationship because of their careers for years Nate, and the moment they decide that it’s not good enough anymore you pull this. Neither of them want him there, but he has to be there. Sure he can find another hitter to do it, even one he trusts, but you don’t have a crew or a team over there Nate, you have a family, and neither of them would be able to stand it if he didn’t go. You know that. This job is dangerous. People are going to get killed or sent to jail Nate and that’s likely to be Eliot and you know it. Don’t do the damn job, because we both know he will do the job even if you tell him no if you guys do. So this is me asking, don’t do the job Nate.” Peter ignored the two in front of him, concentrating on the conversation. Nate didn’t answer for a long moment.

“Neal Caffrey really had breakdown in front of you because of this?” Nate asked. Peter sighed.

“He got off the phone after making Eliot promise to come back, which we both know he can’t promise, not on this job, and broke down in my office in the FBI building. When he finished crying I sent him home and he walked out of the FBI building looking like he had just spent twenty minutes crying, which he had.” Peter told Nater. Nate sighed.

“Okay. For Eliot, and for Neal, because you obviously care about him Peter, we won’t do this job. Eliot can come home and help us pack.” Nate said. Peter sagged in relief.

“Thank you Nate, and I swear to god, if you’re lying, I’ll sic El on you. She loves Neal.” Peter warned. Nate laughed.

“No need to be threatening. I’ll call Eliot right now and tell him. We’ll be out of Portland within a week Peter.” Nate said and hung up on Peter before he could reply. Peter chuckled and set the phone down in relief. 

“Peter? What’s wrong?” Diana questioned their boss, her and Jones both at the edge of their seats with worry. Peter looked at them with a smug smile and his phone lit up, Neal’s name on the screen.

“Absolutely nothing actually.” Peter said.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie zostawić ich w spokoju Spencer. To nigdy nie było w każdym z nas. Wystarczy przyjść do mnie do domu? - You don't leave them alone Spencer. That has never been in either of us. Just come home to me?
> 
> Zawsze będę wracać do domu do ciebie Danny. Kocham Cię. - I will always come home to you Danny. I love you.
> 
> Też Cię kocham. - I love you too.


End file.
